Past Possessions
by OswinHardy
Summary: A demon curses the eldest charmed one, and meanwhile, Oswin starts using Vensolin's demonic powers a bit too much. Will it lead her down the wrong path?
1. Vensolin

**Past possessions.**

"Duck!" Oswin shouted, pulling Piper down to the floor as a fireball crashed into the wall behind Piper would have been. The demon pulled out a potion, and launched it at the two witches struggling to get up. The potion hit Piper in the chest, but seemed to produce nothing. No sparks, no smoke, nothing. The two witches got up, quickly checking Piper, before turning to face the demon once more. Piper again tried to blow him up, but just like every time, he deflected it. Oswin opened her hand, producing an energy ball, before throwing it towards the demon. He brought up his shield, blocking the energy ball, sending it right back at Oswin, hitting her in the arm. She hissed in pain, blood seeping through her torn top.

"Oswin, get us out of here." Piper ordered, blowing up a dumpster next to the demon, in hopes of distracting him. Why did she let Paige and Phoebe move out? The Power of 1.5 is nothing like the Power of 3. Oswin nodded, throwing one last energy ball at the demon, before grabbing Piper and shimmering out, back to the manor.

"Ahh, this smarts." Oswin said, once settled back at the manor, holding a wet cloth over her wound. Piper walked over behind her, passing her a new cloth, and taking the old one. Unknown to Oswin, Piper's eyes flashed yellow, and she smelled the cloth, smelling the blood. She let out a low guttural growl, causing Oswin to jump up quickly and face her.

"Piper!? Piper? Are you okay?" Oswin asked. Piper opened her eyes, Oswin never seeing the yellow, only the normal brown of her eyes.

"I'm fine! Why do you have to be so damn insistent?!" Piper yelled at Oswin, keeping a tight hold on the cloth.

"…I'm going to call Phoebe." Oswin said, turning out of the room quickly, and running over to the phone. Piper sniffed the air, her eyes once again turning yellow, and she smelt the air, turning her head towards where Oswin had run. She let out another guttural growl, and followed after her.

"Phoebe, she's not being herself. She sniffed a cloth covered in my blood, and now she's- Okay. A Wendiwhat? AB neg? I'm AB neg. Okay, I'll find something to res-" Oswin was interrupted by Piper tackling Oswin to the floor, and Phoebe could hear the growling through the phone. "Piper! Piper stop!"

"Paige!" Phoebe called, slamming the phone back into the cradle. "Paige, this is serious!" Phoebe paced back and forward, wearing a hole in the carpet. She was just about to call again, when Paige orbed in, bright blue lights filling up the living room.

"Yes? I was busy." Paige said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Oswin's in trouble. Remember when I told you about the Wendigo? Well, I think Piper's under the influence again. And Oswin's AB neg. So, quickly, orb. Orb!" Phoebe yelled, prompting Paige to orb out, which she did.

When they orbed back in, there was a scene of chaos. The grandfather clock was once again shattered into a million pieces, glass was all over the floor, the foyer table was smashed, and so where a lot of vases.

"Oswin?!" Phoebe yelled, staying put with Paige. Oswin replied to Phoebe's yell, shimmering in in front of them, covered in blood, and one prominent cut above her heart.

"Thank god you're here. How do we stop the transformation?" Oswin asked, pulling in as much breath as possible.

"We don't. We stopped it 6 years ago. And it's not even the full moon. It can't be the Wendigo." Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"Phoebe, look at the evidence. AB neg, cut above the heart, yellow eyes. Wendigo." Paige argued. Phoebe opened her mouth to argue back, but Piper appeared in the hallway, sniffing the air, yellow eyes locking on to Oswin.

"Oswin, run towards the attic, we'll meet you up there." Phoebe said, grabbing Paige's arm and orbing to the attic. Oswin turned around to face the stairs, and also Piper.

"Good Piper. Good Piper..." Oswin said, before quickly turning and running into the lounge, into the conservatory, and to the stairs. By the time she reached the stairs, Piper was almost on her tail. Oswin raced up the stairs, scampering towards the attic, a possessed Piper hot on her tail. "Attic door, now!" Phoebe opened the door after hearing Oswin, and grabbed the one loose crystal from the circle. Oswin ran in, past the crystals and over to Paige. The second Piper ran in, the 5th crystal was placed down, and Piper was stuck. Until she calmed down.

"Wow, this is, crazy." Paige said, taking a seat on Auntie Pearl's couch.

"You have seen nothing yet." Phoebe warned, sitting on the low table, which was situated next to the crystal circle. "Okay Oswin, tell us exactly what happened."

"Well..." Oswin sat down on a stool next to the door, felling uncomfortable as she watched Piper staring at her with her piercing yellow eyes. "We fought a demon. He deflected every one of our attempts. I threw an energy ball at him, but he deflected it back at me, that's how my arm is like it is. Just before that, he threw a potion at Piper. Nothing happened, at least, we though nothing happened." Oswin paused, and Piper let out a low growl, as if emphasising the point. "I shimmered us out of there and back to the manor. We got some towels and stuff, and started to clean my wound. Then this happened, how I explained it to you."

"Okay, so... dispossessing spell?" Paige asked, looking at Piper, who was sat on the floor, the crystal field giving her enough shocks to make her stop.

"Well, we're supposed to kill the Wendigo that turned her, but we killed Agent Fallon 6 years ago." Phoebe said, shaking her head.

"Well we have to try the dispossessing spell. It might work, I mean, she wasn't infected this time, there was no Wendigo anywhere." Oswin said, picking up a notepad and pen. She started to write on it, while Phoebe and Paige checked the Book for any way someone can become a Wendigo any other way.

After about 5 minutes, Phoebe slammed the Book shut.

"Nothing! How about you?" She asked Oswin.

"Let's hope the power of 2.5 works." Oswin said, standing up and walking over to them. At the movement, Piper stood up, watching Oswin move, letting out another low growl.

"Thirst for AB negative, within this relative, take away the Wendigo obsession, and end this cruel possession." The three chanted, looking up from the paper and to Piper, who collapsed to her knees, eyes wide open, as smoke exploded out from her body in the shape of the Wendigo, leaving behind Piper, looking dazed and confused.

"Why am I in here? Oswin, what happened to you?" Piper asked, looking around, reaching out and getting shocked.

"Crystal." Paige said, orbing the crystal away so that Piper could get up.

"We saved your hide." Oswin said, walking over to Piper, just to check her over.

"Literally, you Wendigo, you." Phoebe said, reciting the same words again, after 6 years.

"What?! But, but, but-" Piper started, Oswin laughing to interrupt her.

"Yeah. It was touch and go for a minute there, nearly got my heart." Oswin said, putting her hand on Piper's shoulder. "Paige?"

"Yeah?" Paige said, holding the Book open.

"You found the healing potion?"

"Yep, and we have all the ingredients." Paige said, writing them down.

"Good." Oswin said, smiling.

About an hour later, after Piper had said sorry about a hundred times to Oswin, the 4 witches had settled down to watch the TV together, cherishing a rare moment where all 4 of them are together. As the ad breaks came on, Oswin frowned.

"Can anyone else hear voices?" Oswin asked, applying pressure to her temples.

"Now is so not the time for a break down, Oswin." Phoebe said, turning down the volume.

"No seriously, I can hear voices. Very faintly, saying, "Sorry." Over and over."

"What?" Paige asked, turning around to face Oswin, who was in alot more pain. "Does this remind anyone of anything?"

"You mean after Prue died and Piper-" Phoebe stopped mid-sentence and looked up at Piper. "Piper?" Piper looked at Phoebe, before smoking out. Oswin stopped frowning, and released her temples.

"Huh. I guess you were right Paige. So, dispossessing spell?" Oswin asked, recovering from the voices.

"You work on that, Oswin, Paige, you help me call for a lost sister." Phoebe said, and the trio got up, heading to the attic.

"We need bait." Paige said. "Remember last time, we used Cole."

"We don't have Cole anymore." Phoebe said, facing Paige.

"No, but we have Vensolin." Oswin said, tapping her head.

"I'm not doing that." Phoebe said, heading up the stairs. Paige and Oswin followed her.

"It's my brain. I'll write the spell, then be bait. Trap her in the crystals. Again." Oswin said, following Phoebe into the attic.

"Power of the sister's rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here." Paige and Phoebe read, hoping to draw Piper to them. When the white lights formed that signified Piper's arrival from the casting of their spell, Oswin passed the spell to Phoebe.

"I won't be able to say the spell, you two will have t-" Oswin got cut off, as the voices in her head from Vensolin made her fall to the floor in pain, clutching her head, wishing that Vensolin had not have killed so many innocents.

"Piper's home." Paige whispered to Phoebe, as Piper arrived in the lights. She looked over to Oswin, unfurling her hand and showing her talons.

"Piper! Over here! Hi." Phoebe yelled, nudging Paige. Piper turned her attention to Phoebe, narrowing her eyes, as she took a step towards Oswin.

"Crystals." Paige ordered, orbing the crystals to surround Piper, who again got shocked and fell to the floor. Oswin was still holding her head, writhing in pain, Piper staring at her. Oswin formed an energy ball and threw it at the crystal field, but it bounced harmlessly off. Phoebe held the spell up, and she and Paige read aloud.

"Portal of unexpressed fury, close forever securely, take away the Furies obsession, and end this cruel possession." Piper watched the two as they said the spell, and growled in anger as a purple smoke closed inwards from Piper, all meeting at her heart, before exploding. Piper sat looking at them, then at Oswin, who let go of her head, looking up at Piper, fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Oswin, are you okay?" Phoebe asked, rushing over to her.

"She killed so many innocents. She didn't even give a second thought. I- I need to go." Oswin stammered, and she shimmered out. Phoebe just watched, before walking over to Piper and kicking one of the crystals away.

"What happened?" Piper asked, Paige helping her up.

"You unleashed some **Fury** on Oswin." Phoebe said, holding Piper up.

"What? Fury? That potion, we have to find out what it did." Piper said, moving her hair out of her face.

"Well we know what it did. It's making you go a little crazy. Like everything that's possessed you is re-possessing you. But not fully." Phoebe said, thinking about everything else Piper was possessed by.

"What if I become Terra again? Don't let me go to P3, whatever I say." Piper said, sitting down on Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Terra?" Paige asked, frowning.

"Alchemist's life essence. Takes over a body and kills the pre-existing soul." Phoebe explained.

"Okay, so how did you dispossess Piper last time?" Paige asked Phoebe, but it was Piper who answered.

"Prue killed me." Piper said, matter-of-factly.

"Wha- what? We're not killing you." Paige said, shaking her head.

"Look, we don't even know if you'll become Terra again, okay? What we need to do, is find Oswin." Phoebe said, middle sistering it up.

Oswin shimmered down into the Underworld, looking for a demon, any demon. She stopped in her tracks, she was the last Hardy, wanted in the Underworld, and so she couldn't just turn up. So she changed her appearance, she changed into Vensolin's demonic form, and continued on her way. She soon came across a small group of pitiful looking demons, who scurried to face her, all building up energy balls in their hands. Oswin built up an energy ball in her hand too, and threw it at the closest demon, vanquishing him immediately.

"Anyone else not recognise me?!" Oswin shouted, building up another energy ball.

"Of course we do, Vensolin. We just- We heard rumours, that you were killed." One demon said, almost trying to hide behind another demon.

"You all believed such rumours?! What are you, fools?! Start acting like the demons you are?!" Oswin shouted, and the demons scurried around, making an almost military-style line in front of her. "Good. Who rules the Underworld?"

"Z- Zankou." One of the smaller demons muttered, looking fearfully at Vensolin.

"Zankou, huh? Take me to him." Oswin ordered. She would find the damn demon who did this to Piper.

"Can't you- you flame there?" The larger demon asked.

"No, I can't. The blasted Hardy's put a spell on me. I can't flame anymore." Oswin said, only a part lie. She couldn't flame, but no such spell was ever cast on Vensolin.

"We'll take you then. Zoma, take Vensolin." The larger demon told Zoma. The smallest demon stepped forward, and put his hand on Oswin's shoulder, and shimmered to Zankou's HQ.

"This isn't working." Phoebe said, dropping the scrying crystal on the map. "She's in the Underworld, I know it."

"If she's looking for the demon that did this to me, she'll have to go to the highest Underworld power, ask around. She can't do that, she's wanted." Piper reminded Phoebe.

"Power of the cousin's rise, course unseen across the skies, come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here." Paige said, but to no avail. "What if she changed form?"

"What? To what?" Phoebe asked.

"Vensolin." Piper said, realisation dawning on her. She rushed over to the book. "We have to summon Vensolin."

"Why would she change into her? Doesn't she remember what happened to Cole when he kept using his demonic powers?" Phoebe asked, joining Piper at the Book.

"But she's a witch; it shouldn't do anything to her." Paige said, too joining her sisters.

"But it might. Come on, here's the spell." Piper said, pointing to the Vensolin page.

"Magic forces, black and white, reaching out, through space and light, be she far, or be she near, bring us the demon, Vensolin here."

"The great and powerful Vensolin! What happened to you?" Zankou asked, walking around her.

"Do you mind? I have a few things I want." Oswin said, forcefully.

"Ah ah ah, careful, don't want to take that tone with me." Zankou said, smirking. "But, now I see you are still alive, I will grant you three wishes."

"I want my old powers back, the ones the Hardy's stole from me." Oswin said, she had to sound like she was Vensolin.

"Done." Zankou said, after a small wave of his hand. Oswin frowned slightly, and to check, she raised her hand, in a similar fashion to the way she creates energy balls, and sure enough, a fireball appeared above her hand. She turned suddenly and threw the fireball at Zoma, vanquishing him.

"He wasn't demon enough to live." Oswin said, turning back to face Zankou.

"You don't need to justify yourself, Vensolin. What you do need, before you get your second wish, is to tell me why the Underworld believe you to be dead. And why one of the Hardy's lives."

"The little witch lives because she sent me to the blasted spirit realm. The demons you sent with me, are they still alive?" Oswin asked, she so wanted to get payback on them.

"Yes, they are. Why?" Zankou asked, taking a seat on a boulder, stroking his beard.

"I wish to vanquish them, for staging no attempt to help me in any way. I assume they returned here as the Sources favourites, and no doubt started the rumour." Oswin almost growled out, her anger reining true.

"That'll be your second wish, Vensolin." Zankou warned, standing up once more.

"I know. Do it." Oswin said, a fireball lighting up in both of her hands. And the Darklighter too."

"Done." Zankou waved his hand, and the two demons and the Darklighter stared at Vensolin, eyes wide.

"You're alive." The taller one said, Grash, or something.

"We though you'd died." Helmeth said, in disbelief.

"No, I'm very much alive. And very much pissed." Oswin said, throwing the fireballs at the two demons, before turning round to the Darklighter, Jared. "And with you too." She lit up anther fireball and threw it at him, leaving only three piles of ash. "Burn in hell, traitors."

"Having fun, Vensolin?" Zankou asked, clapping his hands slowly. "Time for your third wish."

"Bring me the demon wh-" Oswin started, only to be interrupted by a large funnel of wind forming around her, pulling her away.

"What's happening?" Zankou demanded.

"The Charmed Ones. I'll be back." Oswin said, feigning hate. The wind tunnel moved over her head, then dissipated, leaving no trace she was there.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Oswin shouted the moment she arrived in the attic.

"Vensolin." Piper said, drawing back her hand with the potion in it.

"Don't you dare, Piper." Oswin said, changing back into herself. "I was about to get the demon who did this to you! Send me back!"

"We can't, Oswin." Phoebe explained.

"What were you doing down there?" Paige asked, walking away from the couch they were stood behind.

"I found out who the new leader is. Zankou. With a Z. And he was about to hand over the demon who did this. He gave me three wishes, that was about to be one of them." Oswin said, sitting harshly down on a table.

"Wishes? You can't use wishes! Remember what happened to Prue when we used our wishes? What happened to us three? Phoebe literally became a Genie!" Piper said, almost shouting.

"Zankou is not a Genie, nor a Dragon Warlock. Besides, he helped me vanquish the demons and Darklighter that killed Odette and Olivia, and Karl." Oswin said, justifying her reasoning.

"If you play with fire, you're going to get burned." Phoebe warned, putting her potion on the table. "Be careful, for all our sakes."

"Of course I will be. I promise. Now let me find the demon who did this, I'll bring him back here." Oswin said. "But I have to do it as Vensolin." Oswin closed her eyes tightly and morphed into Vensolin. "I'll be right back." She said with a smirk, before flaming out of the attic.

"Did she just flame?!" Piper yelled.

Oswin flamed back in to Zankou, who was sat on a boulder, waiting for her re-arrival. He was talking to a minion, who had his back to Oswin, so didn't notice her return.

"She's been gone a while, Zankou. I think it's safe to say, she's dea- Ahhh!" He shouted, as Oswin threw a fireball at him, vanquishing the minion.

"I'd prefer you not to throw fireballs at my minions." Zankou said, standing up.

"I don't like it when anyone doubts my state of being." Oswin said, walking over to Zankou. "Now, as I was saying, bring me the demon who attacked the Charmed Ones this morning. I believe he threw a potion at the eldest. I need to talk to him."

"I'm afraid I can't bring him here. Only send you there. Do return afterwards, I need your help with something." Zankou ordered, and Oswin nodded, so Zankou waved his hand, and sent Oswin to the demon.

She flamed infront of the demon she was facing earlier.

"Vensolin. So the rumours weren't true." He spoke, a Scottish accent sounding throughout every syllable.

"No. The rumours were fabricated." Oswin said, walking around the demon. "Tell me your name."

"Brask." The demon, Brask, replied.

"Brask. How do you know how to make potions?" Oswin asked, stopping her walk, facing him once more.

"How do you know I make potions?"

"I saw your assault on The Charmed Ones. Impressive. If it weren't for the fact you didn't get all three, and you only injured the other witch." Oswin said, referring to herself.

"Ah yes, the other witch. The one you were meant to kill, the one that has demonic powers. How are those things possible, huh?" Brask asked.

"She stole demonic powers, and sent me to the spirit realm. I was freed, obviously. Now, listen. I want to kill her, you want to kill the Power of Three. Now, come with me, and we can do both." Oswin lied.

"Come with you?" Brask walked over to a table, and picked up more potions. "Why? You are Oswin Hardy, aren't you?" Brask launched a potion at her, but a fireball blew it up. Oswin stood still.

"How did you guess?" Oswin asked.

"Oh please, demonic powers? A witch can't steal demonic powers." Brask said, grabbing another potion. He barely had time to throw it before Oswin launched herself at him, tackling him to the floor, but before they hit the floor, Oswin had flamed out with him. Little did she know Zankou was watching.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were waiting in the attic, when flames appeared and in them, Oswin, still as Vensolin, and Brask appeared, mid flight, as Brask slammed onto the floor, the potion rolling away. Oswin punched him in the face as Piper, Phoebe and Paige got up. Oswin punched him a few more times, then quickly got up, and moved out of the way.

"Crystals." Paige orbed the crystals in a circle around Brask, who growled in anger.

"His name's Brask." Oswin told Piper, who moved over to the Book, flipping through it.

"Found him. Lower level demon, creates various potions to slowly kill the infected witches friends. No vanquishing potion." Piper read out.

"None needed. I'm hoping vanquishing him gets rid of the, curse." Phoebe said, eyeing the demon carefully.

"Should do, it normally works." Paige added, emphasising Phoebe's point. Without warning, Oswin lit up a fireball and threw it at Brask. To her, and everyone else's , surprise, the fireball entered the field and hit Brask, flames engulfing him, vanquishing him to hell.

"Wha- what, what was that?" Phoebe asked.

"That, was a fireball." Piper said, facing Oswin.

"Since when did you own demonic fireballs?" Paige asked, rounding on Oswin.

"Okay, gotta go." Oswin started to flame out, but Piper froze her when the flames reached her waist, and she unfroze her head. "Hey!"

"No, not 'hey!'. Where did you get fireballs, and why, are you flaming?!" Piper yelled at Oswin.

"That was my first wish; it seemed like something Vensolin would do." Oswin explained. "Now, I really have to go, Zankou is waiting."

"I'm sorry, but you are not going back to that demon!" Phoebe said, replaying the situation with Cole, and him going undercover.

"I'm undercover. And I-" The freeze wore off, and the flames consumed Oswin as she flamed back to Zankou.

"That took longer than expected." Zankou said, his back turned away from Oswin as she flamed in.

"Run in with The Charmed Ones." Oswin explained, walking over to Zankou. She had no idea he was watching her in Brask's cave, so she had no idea he knew she was Oswin.

"That seems to happen a lot." Zankou said, turning around.

"It won't happen again, I assure y-" Oswin never got to finish her sentence when Zankou grabbed the side of her face and brought his lips onto hers. The only thoughts that sprung to her mind were _'He's a demon; it's the Derrik incident again. But he thinks I'm a Demon. I can do this. I can, oh god, he's so cute…'_ He clicked his fingers behind her head and conjured a bed. He never stopped kissing her as he moved her backwards and onto the bed. Once he was lying on top of her, he stopped kissing, the need for air overcoming them.

"Vensolin, now you're back, we can pick up where we left off, before the Source banished me." Zankou lied, he and Vensolin were never in any relationship, but of course, Oswin didn't know.

"Of course, Zankou. Of course we can." Oswin said, believing he was telling the truth. Demons wouldn't lie about love. Would they? Zankou kissed her neck, smirking once his face was out of sight.

"Magic forces, black and white, reaching out, through space and light, be she far, or be she near, take us to the demon, Vensolin there." The three witches chanted the spell to bring Vensolin to them backwards, so they instead would be taken to her. The three were packing potions, stronger than the ones they used to vanquish the Source. The white lights surrounded the three, and transported them to the Underworld.

What they found was one of the things they weren't expecting, to see Zankou and Oswin, luckily still fully clothed, laying on a bed that looked very out of place, kissing.

"O- o… oh my god!" Piper said, covering up her almost revealing of Oswin. Zankou looked up and flamed out, leaving Oswin.

"Piper! Phoebe, Paige! What are you doing here?!" Oswin asked, getting up and walking over to the three.

"Oh no, I think we own the right to the questions." Phoebe stated. "What are you doing?! He's a demon!"

"Oh, when it's your demon it's okay, but when it's mine, it's not?!" Oswin shouted.

"You had Derrik. You had your demonic love. We all have, Cole, Jeremy, Mr. Wrong, and Derrik. You cannot have two!" Phoebe argued back.

"That's what this is about?! It's not like vitamin tables, there's no limit! God Phoebe, you are over reacting to this!" Oswin shouted back, swinging her arms for emphasis, a fireball lighting up in her hands. She studied the fireball for a moment, before closing her fist and extinguishing the fireball. "This, is my life to mess up, not yours."

"If you die soon, then Piper will die later!" Paige yelled, forgetting Piper was right there.

"Excuse me?" Piper said, breaking up the arguing.

"Nothing." Phoebe said, turning to Piper.

"I- I didn't mean that, it's just… I… help." Paige said, also turning to face Piper. Oswin took this opportunity to flame out, to Zankou.

"Oswin!" Piper yelled, the other 2 witches turning round in time to see the flames in the shape of her body disappear.

"This is exactly what I was talking about. Play with fire, and you'll get burned." Phoebe said, hanging her head.

"We shouldn't have let her conjure energy balls so much, let alone let her shimmer." Paige said, grabbing Piper and Phoebe, orbing them back to the manor.

"Zankou."


	2. Truth?

"Vensolin." Zankou said, walking over to the recently flamed in figure. "How went your run-in with The Charmed Ones?"

"I am unvanquishable, aren't I? They can do nothing but summon me." Oswin said, remembering what was written in the Book.

"Yes, you are. But why have you not killed one yet?" Zankou asked, walking around behind Oswin, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Because those aren't my plans. You should know I don't just kill, I plan. I'd rather not be sent to the spirit realm again." Oswin said, a little uncomfortable with Zankou holding her still by the shoulders, unable to turn around.

"But you had them. They had no potions on them. You could have destroyed them with the wave of your hand, Oswin." Zankou said, holding her still when she tried to move away.

"How did you-?" Oswin started.

"Know? You need to be quieter." Zankou waved his hand infront of Oswin's face, closing his hand into a fist infront of her nose. As he did, Vensolin's exterior dissipated and left Oswin standing in Zankou's grasp. Zankou placed his thumbs on the nape of Oswin's neck, and her blue eyes turned black, and she stiffened.

"Now, Oswin. Use the demonic powers you have. Kill The Charmed Ones." Zankou stepped back, leaving Oswin stood by herself. "Turn around. You'll need an alibi." Oswin turned around, black eyes returning to blue. Zankou backhanded Oswin, sending her flying into the rock wall, cutting her shoulder open. Oswin grabbed her shoulder, looked at Zankou, nodded, and flamed out.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We're going to get her back." Piper said, more telling herself than her sisters.

"Yes but how?" Phoebe asked, shifting on the sofa as she watched Piper pacing in between her and Paige on the sofa chair.

"We could summon her again." Paige offered.

"No. We can't. Last time we did that she got pissed, and we-" Piper was interrupted as Oswin came tumbling out of flames and onto the coffee table, breaking it under the force.

"Oswin!" Phoebe shouted, running over."Oh god, what did Zankou do?"

"Leo!" Paige yelled, joining her sisters at Oswin's side. Leo orbed in, wearing a torn jacket, his face unshaven.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling down next to Oswin, placing his hands over her shoulder.

"Zankou." Piper said, leaning on Leo's shoulder. The yellow light beamed out from Leo's hands, but if you looked closely enough, blue sparks of electricity were moving between Leo's hand and Oswin's shoulder.

"Ow." Leo said, drawing his hands away. "I can't heal her."

"What do you mean? Heal her Leo." Phoebe ordered, waving her hand in Oswin's direction.

"I can't, Phoebe." Leo said, standing up.

"You mean in the way that you can't heal the dead?" Paige asked, frowning. Oswin was still breathing.

"No. In the way I can't heal a demon." Leo said, sighing.

"But she's not a demon. If you don't heal her, she'll die." Piper said, gripping Leo's arm. The four looked down as the prone Oswin, and all of them frowned as a red light lit up along the edges of the cut on her shoulder, and the light joined as one, only leaving the blood on her top.

"Oh god, ow." Oswin spoke, jerking up into a sitting position. "Thanks Leo."

"It wasn't me." Leo said, stepping back. Piper narrowed her eyes, holding her sisters' shoulders.

"Then- then what?" Oswin asked, getting up, glancing at her shoulder. "Oh, that's a lot of blood."

"We need to check the Book. Leo, go check with the Elders." Piper ordered. She turned and headed for the stairs after Leo orbed out, and Paige, Phoebe and Oswin followed.

"So?" Piper asked, standing behind the book stand, facing the window, Oswin pacing behind her, while Paige and Phoebe read the book.

"Doesn't say anything about self-healing, but still…" Paige said, reading the book.

"Hey, what's Apportation?" Phoebe asked, her finger on the Book.

"I don't know." Piper said, frowning. "So no self healing?"

"Nope, just Flaming, Apportation, Energy Balls and-" Phoebe read, before Paige interrupted her.

"Fireball!" Paige shouted.

"No, Fireballs. Plur-" Phoebe stopped when she saw the Fireball orb into Paige's hand, and she redirected it at Oswin, who's eyes had once again gone black. Piper turned around suddenly, and watched as the fireball impacted on Oswin's chest. The Fireball did little more than make her step back slightly, a small red light appearing on her chest and disappearing seconds later. Oswin held out her hand, an Athame appearing in her hand.

"Oh, that's Apportation." Phoebe said, realisation hitting her. Oswin threw her hand forward, and threw the Athame directly at Piper's chest. Piper reacted quickly, freezing the Athame. Paige orbed the Athame to her, and threw it back at Oswin, hitting her square in the chest. Oswin looked down at it, and back up to the sisters, not even bothering to take it out. The black in her eyes receded, and was replaced by her blue eyes once more, as she looked down at the Athame in her chest, and fell to the floor.

"Crystals! Circle!" Paige shouted. Orbing the crystals around Oswin. Oswin laid on the floor, pulling the Athame out of her chest slowly, howling in pain. Not long after she pulled it out, the red light sure enough closed in from the outside of the wound in. Oswin stood up, and immediately fell back on her ass when the crystal field shocked her.

"What's going on?" Oswin asked, looking at the sisters. Piper just stared back at Oswin, Phoebe looked at the bloody Athame and Oswin's blood-stained top from the shoulder wound, fireball and the Athame, and Paige walked around to the Book.

"Wait, guys, before you answer her, I found a spell in here that'll help. The truth spell.£ Paige said, turning the Book round.

"Personal gain." Piper reminded Paige, shaking her head.

"Not really. We want to find out why we're being attacked. It's perfect." Phoebe told Piper, smiling at Paige.

"If we're going to use it, two of us need to leave the house. And since it was Paige's idea…" Piper started, only for Paige to finish.

"I should be the one to stay. Don't worry, I won't allow her to ask me any questions."

"Hey! What's happening? Why am I here?" Oswin shouted. Piper and Phoebe turned back round to her.

"We're about to find out. Paige, orb us please." Phoebe ordered, adding please on the end so she didn't sound too bossy. Paige nodded and complied, before going back to the Book and reading the spell.

"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house, will hear the truth from other's mouths." After Paige finished, she orbed Piper and Phoebe back into the attic.

"Did it work?" Piper asked Paige.

"I don't know yet." Paige said, walking round to Piper and Phoebe. "Piper, what do you really think of me?"

"Well I think you're doing well for only being our half-sister, and that's all you'll really ever be, half, a Prue replacement, and I wish you'd take a hiatus on your stupid top witch kick you've got going on and get yourself a job because I cannot be the only source of income in this damn house!" Piper said, immediately covering her mouth afterwards. "Paige, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Piper. I get it." Paige said, a little hurt. She really shouldn't have asked Piper that question, she just had to know.

"What is goin-" Oswin started.

"Ah ah ah! No questions. Only answers." Phoebe said, stopping her from continuing. "Paige?"

"Why did you try to kill Piper?" Paige asked, smirking at how easy it is to get information.

"I tried to kill Piper?" Oswin asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Yes. That didn't work, why didn't that work?" Paige asked, glancing at Piper at the end of her question. Piper couldn't stop herself answering.

"Maybe t's because you're only half a witch." Phoebe slapped her hand over Piper's mouth.

"Paige, try to cool it with the questions." Phoebe warned. "No, I think we need her to be all, dark-eyes again." Paige nodded, and threw the stone at the field, meant to shock the demon inside, so Oswin was shocked. This continued for a while, until Oswin's eyes turned black and she stood up.

"Why are you trying to kill Piper?" Paige asked, seeing her time to ask questions, and get answers.

"Zankou wants me to kill The Charmed Ones." Oswin said, conjuring a fireball, and standing up. The field was over her body, but seemed to do nothing to her as it touched her. She kicked one of the crystals away, and laughed, throwing the fireball at Paige. Paige orbed out of the way of the fireball, and before they could say 'I think we're related', Oswin had flamed out.


End file.
